


【Dickjay/Timdamitim】史上最烂omega

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason Todd是史上最烂的omega.他干的惊世骇俗的事不仅有打破社会关于一个模范omega的一切期望，他还为此自豪得很。Jason生活在一个alpha之家。这是字面意义上的，每一个（活着的）Wayne, 无论是领养的还是亲生的，都是alpha. 除了Jason, 当然。但是在所有人之中，Jason可能才是最A的那一个……





	【Dickjay/Timdamitim】史上最烂omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World's Worst Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176239) by [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham). 



> 译者语：12, 夹带343. 万字警告。  
> 各种Play的名字没翻，因为不会【嘻嘻

“坐飞机的时候我不要在他旁边！”Tim咆哮，越过Dick怒视着Damian.

“我也不想坐在你旁边，Drake! ”Damian喊回去。

这会儿附近的每一个人都在看着他们了。Dick有点尴尬。“嘿，嘿，我会坐在你们俩中间，行吗？”Dick说。

“不行！”Damian怒气冲冲，“你最后会在我身上睡着，头发糊在我脸上。我要求换到头等舱。”

“飞机两个小时就落地了，Dami, ” Dick叹气，“你会活下来的。”

“或者，”Tim残忍地道，“你可以把他换到经济舱。这样会省点钱，你就能给我买冰淇淋了。”

“把你自己换到经济舱然后自己买你的冰淇淋去！”Damian朝Tim啐了一口，无视了尽自己最大的努力想要分开他们俩的Dick.

Dick环顾四周，思考Jason跑哪去了。他是去登记他们的行李了，对吧？

Jason确实去登记行李了，离发生争吵的地方不远。他听到了每一个词，也留意到大家都在盯着看。Jason翻了个白眼。他缺乏关爱的小（好吧其实不小了）弟弟们为了两个小时的飞行大吵大闹，真是再正常不过了。

正在登记他们的行李的女士给了他一个同情的微笑。“你的孩子？”她问。“年纪相仿的孩子们经常吵架。”

Jason哼了一声。“孩子？等哥谭没人犯罪那天我才可能有孩子。他们是我弟弟。”

“哦？你的omega不想要孩子吗？他看起来挺喜欢你的弟弟们的。”她说。

Jason的目光投向Dick，他正朝Damian笑得十分无害，搭着他的肩，用言语安抚着小崽子。然后他收回目光，看向那位正一脸期待地看着他的女士。

“小姐，”他说，“我才是omega. 以及是的，我的alpha确实想要孩子。但那群崽子已经让他忙不过来了。”

那位女士的眼睛睁大了。“哦，呃，抱歉。我不——”她脸红了，快速地垂下眼，继续工作。

Jason有点嘚瑟。正当这时，Dick朝他跑了过来。

“Jay, Jay,” Dick说，抓住他的胳膊，“Dami发脾气跑走了，说他要打的回大宅。我得去找他。看着点Tim, 拜托？确保他手上不要有任何尖锐的东西。他威胁说如果我把Damian带回来他就要把我给捅了。”

“你会错过航班的。”Jason说。

“我不能丢下Dami, ” Dick说，“我们向B保证过。”

“你向B保证过，”Jason纠正道，“反正我本来就不想来度假。而且你刚是不是说要看着点Tim? 他不见了。”

Dick猛地扭头，看向Tim刚刚坐着的地方。当然了，那里没人。

“啊，靠！”他骂道，“你去找找Tim，拜托拜托拜托？”

“这对我有什么好处？”Jason挑战道。

Dick皱起眉头。“你认真的？为了他们的安全讨价还价？”

Jason耸耸肩。

“好吧，你想要什么都行，我保证。”Dick快速地道。

Jason咧开嘴。“行。我赌我能在你把恶魔崽子扭回来之前找到Tim.”

Dick大笑。“哦，赌了，小翅膀。”Dick快速地啄了下他的脸颊，而Jason在Dick走开的时候轻轻扇了他的屁股。

Jason冷静地完成了行李的登记。在他走开的时候，他听到那位女士正在对她的一个同事耳语，“我靠，那个omega疯了！你有听到他是怎么跟他的alpha说话的吗？我可不想在晚上遇到他。”

Jason走开的时候吹起了口哨。

~

Jason毫不怀疑自己会先找到Tim. 事实上，他很确定他能在Dick找到他们随便哪个人之前找到他们两个人。

Jason沉着地穿过人群，走向机场里最远的那个洗手间。他绕过一个转角，发现整个大厅里只有他一个人。然后他看见了尽头的洗手间标志，溜溜达达地过去。

Jason推开门进去。第一眼看上去，洗手间里没有人，但Jason走到了最后一个隔间，大力敲门。

里面传来一声受惊的嘶声，还有一句安静的“操”。 

“认真的？在机场里？”他响亮地问。

“滚蛋，Todd. ” Damian在里面咆哮。

“Dick在找你，小崽子。”Jason镇定地道。

“不准这么叫我。还有走开！飞机准备起飞的时候我们会和你们在大门汇合的。”Damian恶狠狠地道，他的声音突然变了调。Jason听到他的呼吸窒了一窒。

“嘿，提宝，别吸他的脖子了。你会留下痕迹的，蠢货。”

“干嘛，你和Dickie就可以这么做，我就不行？”Tim指控地问道。

Jason翻了个白眼。“我已经给Dick打了电话了。他正在往这边来。所以如果你们想继续呆在这……”

过了一秒，门闩咔哒一声滑开了。Damian把他推到了一边，Tim跟着走出来。他不好意思地朝Jason笑了笑，Jason则生气地瞪着他。他俩在镜子前面停下，把衣服和头发整理好。

Jason把他们赶出了洗手间，回到大厅。“我不明白为什么你们就不能告诉Dick, ”Jason说，“他不会批判你们的。”

“你怎么知道？”Damian问，“他拥有一段非常正常的alpha-omega的关系。”

“他支持Bruce.” Jason指出道。

“父亲没有和任何人在一起。他只是感觉有必要维持这样一副面具。”Damian说，手背抹过自己的嘴唇，“Drake, 你尝起来像人造樱桃。”

“你五分钟前可没在抱怨，”Tim回击，“而且是Dick把那堆恶心人的棒棒糖拿过来的，你知道我没法拒绝他。我也讨厌樱桃！”

Jason只得沉重地叹气。他们回到了主航站楼，正好Dick穿过一扇扇门跑了回来。他发现了他们，迅速地冲过来。

“嘿！”他说，挥着手，“你们在这！我们要错过航班了，快来！你们俩总算和好啦？”

在Dick把Damian拉走的时候，Damian转身瞪了Tim一眼。Tim回了他一个中指。

Jason走在他们后面。他路过几个女士的时候，听到她们说道：“哦，好可爱的一家子。但是孩子们受到了那个吓人的alpha的影响，真是太不好了。”

Jason冲着她们咆哮。

~

或者可以提一下那次他出门和Dick约会的经历。在Dick的恳求和坚持下，Jason同意陪他去买冰淇淋，然后在大中午的时候去公园散个步。

Jason那天穿着一件黑色运动衫，黑色牛仔裤，黑色墨镜，所以他看起来估计挺高冷的。他喜欢这么干，这样就没人敢过来问他要合照了。

Dick也穿得挺随便的，但是是Bruce Wayne的那种随便。意思是，他一身衣服的总价还是远超一百美金。深蓝色的大衣勾勒出他每一条曲线，虽说Jason喜欢这件衣服，但是他不喜欢Dick穿得这么好看出现在公众场合。

谢天谢地，Dick像条蚂蝗似的挂在他手臂上。他们沿着哥谭繁华的街道闲逛，走进了一家卖冰淇淋的商店，虽说现在外面已经挺冷了，店里还是颇为忙碌。

“Jay, 你想要点什么？”Dick问道。

Jason朝他皱眉。“然后你待会就能把我的冰淇淋偷走？操，我不，点你自己的冰淇淋去吧，Dick.”

“那是你的职责啊，”Dick缓慢地道，好像Jason听不懂似的，“你就该把你的吃的给我。这可以说是，作为一个男朋友的第一条准则。”

“你从来不跟我分享你的吃的。”Jason指出。

“是啊，因为——”Dick暂停了一下，“因为我得和Damian分享。那是作为一个大哥哥的第一条准则。所以告诉我你想点什么，然后我会要点别的。”

Jason在墨镜后面翻了个白眼。“两勺巧克力脆片口味的，谢谢，”他和那个在柜台工作的男孩子说，“用一个杯子装。”

“你呢？”那男孩子问Dick.

Dick把下唇吮进嘴里，看着冰淇淋的各种口味，无法决定。

“说真的，Dickie, 选就是了，”Jason说，“我们家里已经有一整个冰柜用来放冰淇淋了。就那么一次没法吃到你想要的所有味道真的不会要了你的命的。”

“两勺草莓的和一勺香草的。”他最终决定道。

他们付了钱，走出冰淇淋店，Dick嘴上咬着自己的小勺子，手里则拿着Jason的勺子，好挖一勺他的冰淇淋。

当他们走过冰淇淋店外的其中一张坐着一群年轻男人的小桌子的时候，桌边的一个人叫道，“嘿，美人。我也有冰淇淋，你想要吗？”

Dick和Jason一起转过身。

说话的人是谁一目了然。那年轻男人把手臂搭在旁边椅子的椅背上，正朝着Dick坏笑。

“抱歉？”Dick含着勺子开口。

男人向前倾身，咧开嘴，露出一口整齐的白牙。Jason皱起了眉。男人一只手捋过他被晒得发白的金发，明显是染的，鉴于新长出来的发根是深棕色的，“你可以把我的雪糕也拿走。”他说，把他的雪糕推过桌面。他的三个朋友窃笑起来。

Dick的眉毛扬了起来。他缓慢地把Jason的勺子放了回去，把自己的从嘴里拿出来。“那么我为什么要这么做呢？”他冷静地问，抱起手臂。Jason立刻察觉出了那种代表“我生气了，所以不要再逼我”的语调。

但是，那个假的金发alpha没有。他耸耸肩。“我听到刚你的男朋友是怎么对你的了，”他的目光闪到Jason身上，“他这么对你听起来不像是一个很好的alpha.”

“哦？然后你觉得你能对我更好？”Dick被逗乐了，语调轻快地问。Jason知道这个游戏。他们经常这么玩，虽然他装出一副很讨厌它的样子，但是其实还是挺有意思的。

“我知道我能对你更好，小美人。”那男人说。他再次伸长手臂，搭住旁边的椅子。“过来和我们一起。让那个混球今晚独守空房（译者：原句是brood in his empty room, 然后brood也有孵小鸟的意思emmmm）吧。你觉得怎么样？”

Dick大笑。“听起来很诱人。”Dick说。他抖落了他深蓝色的大衣，露出底下灰色的衬衫。他在那张提供给他的椅子上坐下了。他把那男人的冰淇淋从桌上拿起，端详着它。“真的吗，开心果口味？”他问道。“我不喜欢开心果。”他说。

那男人坏笑，“那么，我会给你买你想要的任何口味。”他不怀好意地看着Dick, 朝Jason露出一个胜利的笑，“你想要多少都行。毕竟你身材很好，不怕多吃。”

Dick微笑，“哦，谢谢！你注意到了？Jason总是说他的肌肉比我的大块。你同意他吗？”Dick抬起手臂并弯曲。

那个男人正想继续撩，Dick鼓鼓囊囊的肱二头肌直接在他的脸的正前方冒了出来。男人瞪大了眼睛。

“这他妈？”他问，“我靠，兄弟，你简直是我见过最壮的omega了！”

Dick摆出一张浮夸的悲伤脸，“那对于一个alpha来讲呢？我不配吗？以及，这么说你真的该看看我的omega的肌肉。”

Jason明白他的暗示。他严重放水地挥出一拳，正中男人的脸。金发alpha的头猛地歪向一侧，力道让他的脖子咔啦咔啦响。他重重地呻吟，手捂着脸颊。等他转回来的时候，双眼都能喷出火来。他的嘴唇破了，在流血。

“你等着被抓吧！”他朝Jason怒吼，“你他妈有什么毛病？！”他把椅子往后一推，站起身，举起了拳头。

“啊，啊，”Dick愉快地开口，“殴打他人的omega是犯法的哦，先生。”

那男人停下了，来回怒视着Dick和Jason. 他指控地举起一根手指指向Jason, “他是omega?”

“我没搞错的话，”Dick说，笑着看了一眼Jason, “不过，如果你想提出诉讼，可以和我的律师联系。”Dick从口袋里掏出一张小名片。他把它放在桌面上，用那男人的冰淇淋压住。“好啦！看起来那个冰淇淋我得先欠着了，”他说，“我还有一场约会得继续呢。”

他把大衣捡起来，从Jason手里拿走了自己的冰淇淋。Jason丢下他走掉了。

“嘿，Jay, 等等！”他最后朝着金发alpha和他的朋友们很撩地挥了挥手，接着追着Jason而去。

四个alpha看着那个神经病omega往他同样神经病的alpha头上糊了一巴掌，搞得神经病alpha的冰淇淋掉地上了。

然后，他们继续看着那个神经病alpha撒泼耍赖直到那个omega把自己的冰淇淋给了他的alpha. 他们又继续往前走，那个omega的手臂充满保护欲地揽着那个alpha的肩。

嘴唇破了、自尊心碎了一地的金发alpha拿起那张名片，做好了给律师打电话的万全准备。

直到他看到了印在厚厚的名片上的字：

Jackson Smith, 法学博士  
Bruce Wayne的私人律师

~

虽然Jason不再介意自己是个omega了，但是他还是真的，真的，真的很讨厌热潮期。通常来说，他都会用抑制剂，因为红头罩不可能每几个月就给自己放个一整周的假。

不过，每两年左右，他就得在至少一次热潮期停用抑制剂，要不他的身体会出问题。Jason总是会提早好几个月做好计划。

然而对Dick来说，这约等于再过一次圣诞节。

Jason的热潮期到来前的几个星期里，Dick会变得加倍的粘人，好像他才是那个会有肉体层面上的智障生理反应，进而得经受由此引起的痛苦的人似的。Dick是知道能烦到Jason才这么干的。

而当Jason感到烦躁的时候，他就会生气。但是他绝对不会把气撒在他的漂亮男朋友身上，所以他会憋着，憋着，憋到他的热潮期真正到来的时候。

虽说Jason经常记不起多少热潮期期间发生的事，但据Dick所说，唯一一件比在热潮期带着怒火做爱更爽的事是hate sex, 而他们俩很多年前就已经脱离了hate sex的阶段了，Dick承认他有时候会想念那种感觉。

并且Jason对Dick惹毛他的准确原因一清二楚，然而他就是没法不被惹毛。Dick太了解他了。

“Grayson, 滚蛋！”Jason说，把Dick推开，“我得在今天以内把这封电邮发出去！”

“你有很多时间，”Dick低沉又柔和地道，再次在沙发上伸展开，对Jason的粗暴毫无反应，“四个小时呢。”

“说得对。”Jason说。“我还得把我的公寓给封好，免得你忘了。以及我还得去买吃的，而你确实忘了这个，”他低吼道，“所以在我搞定之前别烦我。”

“哦，拜托，”Dick说，“你每两年才为了热潮期休息那么一次，我相信你手下的恶棍们或者随便哪个谁都会理解的。”

“红头罩没有热潮期，也不休息，”Jason嘟哝，搞定了邮件。他把手提电脑放到一边充电，抓起自己的外套，“呆在这把窗户什么的都封好。我要去商店。”

“万一你的热潮期提前了怎么办？”Dick抱怨道，手臂把Jason的腰箍得紧紧的，“然后我不在你身边没法带你回家？然后有些alpha利用你虚弱的状态绑架了你，我以后就再也见不到你了！”

Jason不悦地瞟了他一眼。“行，那我留在这把东西锁上。你去买吃的。”

Dick认真地思考了一下，“那热潮开始了的话你会立刻给我打电话吗？”

Jason翻了个白眼。“不，我会先给Bruce打电话。是的我当然会了，你个傻瓜。快去。”

Dick叹了口气，松开手，把自己推坐起来。“好吧……”他慢吞吞地说，抓起夹克。“我得带好手机。答应我至少和我联系一次，好吗？”Dick说，“或许我全程和你通着电话比较好。”

“二十分钟而已，Dick, 我可以的。”

“可是——

“Dick!” Jason厉声道，“快去。”

Dick不高兴地哼唧一声。“我只是——唉，我在‘怎么帮助你的omega度过热潮期’上没有多少实践经验，好吗？我的意思是，自从我和你约会以来你只经历过一次热潮期，而我能接近热潮中的omega的为数不多的机会可能就是在帮助强奸案受害者的时候，所以如果我有点紧张的话我道歉。

Jason叹口气，举起双臂。Dick踏了进去，用力地搂着Jason。Jason现在正穿着Dick的一件衬衫（Dick逼他的），他很好闻。Dick喜欢Jason闻起来像他的时候。

有时候他原始的alpha部分会这么丑陋地冒出头。Dick埋在Jason的肩膀上微笑。

“Dick, 你完全没必要担心，”Jason保证道，“反正就算你搞砸了，我也会爽到记不得的。”

Dick轻柔地笑了起来。“是啊，我想是的。”他抬起头，在Jason下颚上亲了一下，“爱你，Jay.”他耳语道。

Jason把他搂得更紧了。“我也爱你，Dickie, ”然后他推开了Dick，“快去。早点回来。”

Dick微笑，抓起他的钥匙和钱包。“当然。为了你做什么都行，Jaybird. 别一个人开始啊！”他离开的时候叫道。

三小时四十八分钟后，Dick和Jason撞进了Jason的king-sized大床。

Jason的热潮期来了，来得很快。他的肌肤随着触碰变得越来越热，越来越敏感。他散发出大量费洛蒙，充满了整个房间，Dick觉得自己几乎要窒息了。

他们接吻，吻得火辣又凶猛，用上全部牙齿和舌头。即使在热潮期，Jason也不会向omega的一般准则屈服，Dick喜欢他这样。

通常来说，他们做爱的时候，Jason在允许Dick操他之前都会反抗一下。有时候他让Dick操他，而他只是躺在那看着。有时候他则让Dick把他吸射或者舔射。Jason在床上还挺强势的，不过Dick也有强势的一面。

Dick喜欢撩拨Jason，让他经历甜美得可怕的空虚感或者极其下流的dirty talk. 他总是想要Jason多点发出声音，而且他特别喜欢无论Jason怎么反抗，他的身体都会因为Dick起反应这一点。这太可爱了。

但是热潮中的Jason没那个时间或者耐心跟他争。

“操，”Dick的舌头划过他的一边乳头，手上则对另外一边又捏又扯的，Jason嘶了一声，“Dick, 我要——别玩了，求你。”

Dick更用力地吮吸，还轻轻咬了一下。

Jason喊出声，弓身，他的阴茎硬得像石头，无助地在他的腿间流着水。

“宝贝，你可真敏感，不是吗？”Dick问，“你忍不住臣服于我，对不对？臣服于你的alpha?”

“操，Dick, 停下，”Jason呻吟，脸皱成一团，手握成拳紧紧揪着床单。“求你了，我——我要——”他呜咽起来。

Dick把手伸到他们身体之间，探向下，握住了Jason的阴茎，用力挤压根部。“看看你硬成什么样了，Jay, ”Dick说，他的手又向下滑去，“还有看看你湿成什么样了。操，你的水都在床上积成一滩了。”

Dick把手拿上来，沾着Jason的爱液的手指反着光。他拍了拍Jason的嘴唇，“宝贝，张嘴。”Jason大声地呻吟，张开了嘴巴。Dick把手指滑了进去。“吸。”他命令道。

Jason合上嘴巴，含着Dick的两根手指，吸着那上面他自己的水。

“靠，小翅膀，”Dick说，“你真美。绝对的秀色可餐。”他把手指拿出来，把口水和剩下的爱液抹在Jason汗湿的胸膛上。“我现在要给你准备了。”他温柔地说。

他把一根干净的手指塞回Jason身体里，听着他呻吟出声，胯部抽动。

“求你，求你，求你，”Jason乞求道，“Dick, 我想要更多。”

“还不行，Jaybird,”Dick说，“还不行。我们有时间。”他继续缓慢地用一根手指在Jason湿滑的小洞里抽送。

“Dick...” Jason半呻吟半低吼地道。

“嘘……”Dick安慰道。他把第二根手指捅进Jason, 缓慢地呈剪刀状开拓着他，“你能完整地感受到这一切，对吧？我的手指在你的体内进进出出？你贪心的小洞就这么把它们吸进去，因为你想要被填满？你需要被填满？”

“该死的我当然需要被填满了，”Jason恼火地说，“所以你他妈能开干了没？”

Dick笑出了声。就快了。

“耐心一点，亲爱的omega. 我才是那个长着结的人，宝贝。你只是得等一等。”

Jason发出一声挫败的类似尖叫的声音。“我再也受不了了！Dick, 求你了！在我疯掉然后把你从窗户丢出去之前给我你的结！”

Dick微笑起来。“如你所愿，Jason.” 他随着一下迅猛的冲刺挺进了Jason体内。Jason几乎尖叫出声，高高地弓起身子，整个人都快离开了床面。他猛地高潮了，迸出的液体分几次溅满了腹部。

当Jason重重倒回床上，剧烈地喘息，感觉有点神志不清的时候，他还是硬着的。“动，”他嘶哑地道，“动起来，Dickie.”

Dick遵从了，一次又一次快速耸动着胯在Jason体内抽插。Jason在Dick操他的时候呻吟着扭动，他全身的肌肉都鼓胀起来，仿佛从古到今一尊最为美丽又放荡的希腊塑像。

“你真是条母狗，Jason, ”Dick嘶声道，一下一下猛击Jason温暖湿滑的小洞，“你不断想要更多，而且永远都要不够，对不对？”

Jason在Dick不断撞上他的前列腺时哼哼。“闭上你的嘴然后好好操我，Grayson, ”他吼道，“你好意思说自己是个alpha? 我可能真的得找个新男朋友了。”

Dick加速了，他的插入越来越粗暴，越来越用力。“还想反抗我吗，Jaybird?”Dick问，“你永远都赢不了的，知道吧？”

Jason在受到一次特别重的撞击时喊出了声。他快爽到说不出话了。“我——我总是能赢的。”他努力组织语言。他高声呻吟着再次射了。

Dick继续，把他操过第二次高潮。然后Jason从极乐中恢复过来，珍珠般的白液在他泛红的躯体上积成更多小水滩，他气喘吁吁。“你怎么——你怎么还在动？”他问。

Dick露出一个坏笑。“想要我的alpha结吗，Jay? 你得为此努力了，omega.”

Jason咆哮起来。

Dick非常努力地在忍。他的手指陷进Jason的胯，那里多半破皮了，待会他还得检查一下伤口的情况，不过Jason现在也没喊疼，所以他暂时不会担心这个。

突然，Jason的下面用力地绞紧了他。感觉他现在是十倍的紧。

“操。”Dick的腿抖了抖，骂道。

“操我，用力操我，”Jason呻吟道，“求你， Dick. 我要我的alpha的结，我要，我要。”

“再来一次。”Dick绷紧了声音道。

Jason尽全力怒瞪着他。然后他坏笑，把腿张得更开了。他肆意地呻吟，向后仰起头。Dick因这景象颤抖。操，Jason看起来太棒了。但是他得再装一会，好看看Jason打算做什么。

接着，Jason往自己的腹部伸去一根手指，在铺满他紧实肌肉的精液中打着转。等他的手指被大滩珍珠白的液体覆盖，他把它举到嘴边，用它涂满整张嘴唇，然后将手指吸进了嘴里。

Dick呻吟出声，更用力地耸动着胯。Jason含着自己的手指叫出声，啵的一声把它滑了出来。他舔舔唇，朝着Dick咧开嘴。

“现在我可以得到你的结了吗，alpha?”他问。

Dick发出一声压抑的叫喊，深深地撞进Jason, 感觉到他阴茎的根部变粗，变粗，直到他们两个人锁在了一起。

Dick倒在Jason身上，喘着气。“操，”他低声道，“刚才真是太辣了。”

“我知道，”Jason开心地说，“所以我赢了没？”

“没门，”Dick上气不接下气地笑起来，“你不能什么都赢。至少让我在床的方面打败你。”

Jason思考了一下。“挺公平的。”他喘息道。他再次绞紧了Dick, “你感觉起来真棒，Dickie. 再告诉我一遍我为什么不多过几次热潮期？”

Dick埋在Jason汗湿的颈窝里窃笑。“那是个好问题，Jay. 但是这得等你再次回到清醒状态的时候问问自己了。”

“哼嗯，我会记得的。”Jason记下了。

但是Dick知道他多半会忘掉。上次他们两个人共度热潮期时Jason说了一样的话，但是后来他再也没有提起过。而当Dick说起这件事的时候，Jason只是说他没有时间可以浪费在热潮期这种事情上。

等Dick的结消下去，他得以抽身而退了，他把他们俩搞干净了一点，然后他们睡了一小会。接着，他们来了一次湿漉漉的（译者语：steamy, 也有色情的意思）浴室性爱，Dick才刚换完床单又在Jason体内成结了。

在那个星期里，他们把整个公寓都搞了一遍，但是主要还是在床上。Dick在Jason体内成结了很多次，等到这个星期结束，他们俩都累坏了。

Dick最后一次成结之后，他知道Jason的热潮期要结束了。等他抽出来，完成清理，他靠过去，在Jason的额头落下一个吻。

Dick温柔地微笑。“晚安，Jay.” 他说。

Jason疲惫地朝他勾起嘴角。“安，Dickie.”

“两年后见。”Dick承诺道。

Jason哼了一声。“希望不要等这么久，”他说，“你真的得说服我多点过热潮期。”

“相信我，”Dick说，“我试过了。可惜你拒绝想起你的热潮期。”

“真可惜，”Jason打了个哈欠，“超他妈爽的。”

“对啊，可不是吗？”Dick轻声叹气，“你该睡了。你明天早上会很累很不开心的。”

Jason闭上了眼睛。Dick走开了一会，把毛巾放回浴室里。他回来的时候，Jason发出一声柔软的声音。

“Dickie?” Jason嘟囔道。

“嗯，Jay?”

“热潮还没完全过去，”他说，“过来抱着我。”

Dick大笑，欣然溜上床躺在Jason旁边。Jason转向他，Dick的手臂环住了Jason. Jason轻柔地呼气，吹得Dick裸露的胸膛痒痒。

“爱你，Dick. ”Jason说。

“我也爱你，Jaybird.”

Jason躺在他的臂弯里，而Dick睡着了。三个小时之后，午夜时分，Jason再次醒了过来。

他皱眉看着Dick平静的睡颜。他瞥了眼钟，现在大约是凌晨两点，离他的热潮期开始已经过去了六天。Jason记得的不多，只有短短的闪回，尴尬的话语，于是他的脸烫了起来，身体的其他部分也是。

他探出Dick过于温暖的怀抱，把被子从自己身上丢开。

“Jay?” Dick咕哝，醒了。

“接着睡吧，Dick,” Jason温柔地道，“只是太热了而已。”

“哦，抱歉。”Dick说，挪开了手臂。他朝Jason露出一个倦怠的笑。

“干嘛？”Jason问。

Dick轻声笑了。“没什么。我只是在想能拥有你我该有多幸运。”

Jason哼了一声。“全世界事最多的omega? 是啊，真的幸运。”

Dick只是笑得神秘。“不对，”他简略地道，“远远不止。”Jason有点好奇，但是Dick没有进一步阐明。他倒是转过了身，背对着Jason. “我冷。”他说。

Jason翻了个白眼，抱住了Dick. Dick靠着他的胸膛发出一声开心的声音。他审视了一下他的热潮期的模糊回忆。他想起来一些希望他能多过几次热潮期之类的话，双颊滚烫。他把脸埋进Dick的头发里。

“没关系的，Jay,” Dick说，“我保证我不会在你两年过一次热潮期的决定上施压。不管我多喜欢热潮期都不会。或者说你多喜欢都不会。”

“Dick, 你是个大烂人。”Jason在Dick的头发里呻吟道。

“我？”Dick打着哈欠问，“你可能是对的。你是全世界事最多的omega, Jay.”

“闭嘴，Dick.”

“我也爱你，Jason.”

“……爱你。”

~~~

番外 (DamiTim):

第二天早上，Tim和Damian一起顺路来Jason的公寓看看。Jason的热潮期理应已经结束了，但是Dick或Jason都还没有传来消息。

简单来说，Damian担心Dick的安全，当然Jason到最后肯定是崩溃了的，但是他过于骄傲，不愿意承认他在担心。所以Tim不得不把Damian拖过来查看他们的情况，保证道如果有人问起来，他会说担心的那个人是他。

Tim按了几次门铃，但是没人答应。他皱起眉头。现在已经是中午了，Jason的热潮理应结束了一天半了。

“可能他们不在家。”他缓慢地道。

“我告诉过你Todd对Grayson做了点什么了，”Damian嘶声道，靠在门廊上，抱起手臂，“要是他真的做了什么我就杀了他。”

Tim翻了个白眼。“他们没事的。可能他们出去找吃的了。毕竟，他们多半整个星期都没有离开过公寓。”

Damian并没有被说服。

Tim扭了扭门把手。锁上了。“行吧，”他说，掏出一把钥匙，“我自己去做了一把Jason公寓的钥匙，不过别告诉他……”他把它插进去，锁开了。

他把门推开，里面一片漆黑。什么声音也没有。Tim也开始有点担心了。

Damian踏了进去，然后开始咳嗽。“这里面全是费洛蒙的味道，好臭，”他咆哮道，“那两个蠢货难道没有想到要通下风？”

Tim不得不赞同。费洛蒙浓厚到他简直是在里面游泳了。所有东西闻起来都像omega的热潮期。而这对于两个年轻的、没有配对的alpha来说真是太不幸了。

Tim忍不住对Jason的费洛蒙起了反应，虽然它同时也让他觉得恶心。不过他并不是一个人，这让他好过了一些。Damian挣扎了一下，然后冲向最近的窗户，把它打开了。

然后，他走进厨房，靠在吧台上把那扇窗户也打开了。他呼吸着刮进来的新鲜空气。

Tim跟着Damian进了厨房，然后意识到自己突然压在了Damian身上。

“Drake.” Damian缓缓地开口。

Tim没回答。

“Drake.” Damian又说了一遍，这次声音带点喘。他转过身，瞳孔因情欲而扩大。“操。”他低声道。

Tim一把掐住Damian的脸，把他拉进了一个粗暴又下流的吻里，就在Jason厨房的正中间。

Damian忍不住起了反应。他紧紧地贴着Tim, 在这个吻里安静地呻吟。

他俩都过于投入，没注意到Jason走进了厨房，直到他大声地清了清嗓子。他没穿上衣，小麦色的肌肤上全是新鲜泛红的咬痕。

“干嘛？你们是把大宅所有平面都洗礼了一遍了于是决定拿我公寓开刀了？”他干巴巴地问。

Tim是有点想直接无视Jason接着亲Damian的，但是他舔了舔自己肿胀的嘴唇，控制住了欲望，往后退去。他不情愿地把自己的目光从Damian身上撕下来，瞪着Jason.

“你就不能给我们打电话？”他问道，抱起手臂。

Jason哼了一声。“好像我有那个时间似的。我过去一天都在努力赶上工作进度。还有Dick还在睡。”

Damian皱眉。“为什么他还在睡？”

Jason露出一个坏笑。“因为不在热潮期的时候，我们也是可以上床的，蝙蝠宝宝，”他说，“现在，为什么你们俩在我厨房里搞起来了？”

“因为你和Grayson是两个不把你该死的费洛蒙排出去的蠢货，”Damian骂道，“太恶心了。”

Jason翻了个白眼。“然后把直径五英里的每一个alpha都吸引过来？不了谢谢。”他说。Jason走向冰箱，拿出一盒牛奶，扭开盖，直接从纸盒里喝。Damian拉长了脸。“还有，你们俩真幸运。不用应付热潮期和费洛蒙。”

“是啊，”Tim哼道，“幸运。你也不用每次站在omega周围就硬起来啊。”然后，他的表情变得狡猾起来。“不过，我现在是不介意沾点费洛蒙做润滑剂。”他朝Damian眨了眨一只眼。

Jason差点被牛奶呛到。“Tim! 你不是——你不是认真的，对吧？Damian才十七岁！”

“哦，拜托，”Tim讽刺，“Jason, 别伪君子了。我知道你什么时候就破了处来着，十五？”

“不关你的事。”Jason吼道。

“…Jay?” Dick的声音从客厅传来。他们三个人转过身，看着Dick打着哈欠走进来。他脸上还带着枕头印子，头发四处乱翘。“Timmy? Dami? 你们在这做什么？”说着他微笑起来，“嗷，你们是担心了吗？”

“闭嘴，Grayson!” Damian怒气冲冲，“你要知道，世界不是围着你转的！”

Dick只是大笑，把Damian拉过来抱着，无视Damian愤懑的抗议，拒不松手。

Tim移开目光，皱着眉，他不喜欢有另一个alpha抱着Damian, 即使是Dick也不行。

Jason又抿了口牛奶，给了Tim一个理解的坏笑，得到了一个回瞪。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者又语：作者太太说三个部分的时间不是连贯的，中间过去了一两年，所以开头的大米十五十六吧。


End file.
